<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>00Q Drabbles and Ficlets 2020 by Nana_41175</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164631">00Q Drabbles and Ficlets 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175'>Nana_41175</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q Drabbles and Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondlock, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Q has a black cat, Superstitious!Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to 007 Fest 2020! Here is my collection of drabbles and ficlets of 00Q and other pairings, beginning with Q's black cat. Enjoy!<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q Drabbles and Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Author’s Notes:</strong> This drabble is a continuation of <a href="https://nana-41175.tumblr.com/post/622558606307508224/headcanon-superstitiousbond"><strong>Solarmorrigan’s</strong> brilliant Superstitious!Bond headcanon</a>. Beta read by the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts"><strong>Christinefromsherwood</strong></a>. Thank you, my dears!</p><p>Enjoy and do let the muse know what you think!</p>
<hr/><p>If there was a line that Q had to draw somewhere in regards Bond’s behavior, it would have to be Cipher, his black cat. He was the cuddliest of babies, but to Bond, especially during the start of their relationship, Cipher may as well have been the harbinger of death. Of course, Bond tried to hide it. He’d not complained in any way whatsoever, but Q could see his hesitation; the way he’d eye Cipher warily as the kitten played around the flat. He wouldn’t go near him unless with good reason, and when Cipher happened to jump across his path, Bond was all for running in the opposite direction.</p><p>It was ridiculous, Q thought, and he was sure that Bond knew it, too. Tossing salt over one’s shoulder and knocking on wood didn’t do anyone any harm, but to discriminate against a blameless creature (and an adorable one, at that) by the basis of its physical appearance— no. Q was not prepared to tolerate the practice.</p><p>Yet Bond continued to avoid Cipher as subtly as he could. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, Q took the kitten and placed him squarely on Bond’s chest. It was the night before an important mission and, seeing the suave, hardened 007 stiffen against the sofa, hackles raised, hands frozen in place near his head as Cipher gave him a tentative lick and a rub, was enough to reduce Q to a fit of giggles.</p><p>“He’s my good luck charm and I’d like him to rub some on you,” Q reassured Bond while the man only grunted, gingerly patting the cat before putting him back down on the floor. “Good luck out there in the field tomorrow, James.”</p><p>And true enough, the mission went off without a hitch. Bond came back with hardly a scratch after dismantling a secret terrorist cell and doing away with a bunch of baddies. He came home triumphant and, after giving Q a sound snog, lifted Cipher from the floor to give him a kiss, too.</p><p>“Told you so,” said Q, smirking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moriarty Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for 007 Fest 2020's Villain Day!</p><p>Alas! Minion QB-A1 (aramiheartilly) has been kidnapped!! We won’t take this lying down, Team of Villains!! Return our Arami to us ASAP or face dire consequences from Q branch!!</p><p>We’re one step closer to freeing our fellow minion as we fulfill task 2:</p><p>Pick a NON-BOND villain from any movie/book/musical and place them in Craig’s Bond universe. What are their nefarious plans? Who would they target? How do they fit into the Bond universe? Write a headcanon or ficlet to tell us. (could be crack or serious, whatever you choose)</p><p>I choose JIM MORIARTY as the villain, and here’s a ficlet with Q as the third Holmes brother. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“He’s back,” Q said tersely into the secured and encrypted line. This he had prepared himself, after everything that had happened in the past few hours.</p></div><div class=""><p>“That’s not possible,” drawled Sherlock.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Don’t get me started,” snapped Q. “I’ve already had to deal with quite the shit show here at Six this entire day: Comms failing at critical times during missions and communications with agents replaced by the Looney Tunes theme song; breaches in <em>my </em>fire wall, not to mention the sprinklers turning on in M’s office. I have to be thankful it’s not another explosion, though he’s promising one.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Why go through <em>you</em> when he could easily have reached me?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Jesus bloody Christ!” exploded Q. “Are you listening to this, Mycroft?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Yes, I’m here, brothers mine,” sighed a third voice down the line.</p></div><div class=""><p>“I don’t have time for this shite,” said Q. “And I wouldn’t have called if…if it had not turned quite serious.”</p></div><div class=""><p>He glanced at the figure standing a few feet away, head bandaged.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Perhaps that’s his way of telling you that you need to up your game, little brother,” Sherlock pointed out.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Don’t tell me how to do my job. Look, he’s your mess,” Q snarled. “Tell him to stop flirting with me. I’m not going to discount the fact that he’s got some trick up his sleeve, dragging Six like this into his scheme, but if he wants to just get at you through me, the least you can do is haul your arse down here and make this go away!”</p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>“He’s not flirting with you!”</em>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>“Sherlock and John will be on their way now,” Mycroft cut in smoothly. “As for you, Q, has M cut out a security detail and—”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Of course, he has, and I’ve got everything under control here,” grumbled Q as he continued to run the systems-wide diagnostics, patching up and strengthening the wall. The incursions were easily contained once they were picked up, yet they had managed to breach his wall and touch him, and those he held dear. This he could not forgive.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Good,” continued Mycroft. “I shall be in touch with M, then. Do call me if you need to update me on anything.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Q rang off and continued typing, his focus narrowed down to the task before him even as he said, “I’m sorry you had to listen to that, Bond.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“It’s not a problem,” rumbled 007.</p></div><div class=""><p>“That’s why I make it a point to talk to my brothers once a year, at most.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Let’s see that message once again,” said 007 as he came up to Q’s desk.</p></div><div class=""><p>“It’s nothing special,” said Q irritably. “In fact it’s so pedestrian, I’m starting to wonder whether Sherlock is right. Maybe this really isn’t Moriarty.”</p></div><div class=""><p>007 said nothing, merely hummed low in his throat as they stared at the little note that had been attached to an absurd bouquet of a hundred roses that Q had found on his desk that morning, before all the hoolabaloo broke out.</p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Roses are red</em>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Violets are blue</em>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Don’t tell Sherlock</em>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>I’m in love with YOU.</em>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>-JM</em>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>“It looks like him,” 007 said.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Bond,” said Q, aching as he gazed at 007’s injury. “I’m so sorry.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Bond’s comm had been the one tampered with at the last minute, leaving him to fend for himself against an encroaching armed gang in an airtight, top-secret facility in the south of Spain just a few hours ago.</p></div><div class=""><p><em>The bastard knows, of course</em>, thought Q bitterly as he looked at the man he loved.</p></div><div class=""><p>Bond shrugged. “This is nothing. You, on the other hand…”</p></div><div class=""><p>“He probably thinks it would be amusing to hunt me down and kill me,” sighed Q. “The usual song and dance, I suppose.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Over my dead body,” said Bond, coldly.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>